


A Ride To Valhalla

by FirithAriel



Series: Boyfriend!Loki [4]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, lots of fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: You knew all your previous shenanigans would eventually lead to this. In a secret meadow by the mountains the perfect moment has finally arrived. And you both give into it more than willingly.Part of theBoyfriend!Loki series, oneshots linked to each other that can still be read individually.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Boyfriend!Loki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112565
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	A Ride To Valhalla

It had become a regular occurrence, and almost a sacred day. Every two weeks, Loki and you would take a “day off” and escape the city. No appointments, no lessons, no schooling. No one but the two of you, Loki’s mare Zyra, and your own horse, Aaki.

The destination could be anywhere, from rivers to the outskirts of the mountains, from the beach to the vineyards. You would always bring a light picnic, Loki was in charge of the blankets.

This day, Loki picked a spot near the mountains. It was a warm afternoon, but the spot Loki chose was surrounded by trees that blocked most of the sunrays. After placing the blankets on the grass, you both got comfortable on it. You sat with your legs crossed and Loki put his head on your lap. He started telling funny stories while you played with his hair, but his words left no trace on your brain. You were transfixed by him, by his chiseled cheekbones, his strong jaw, his sparkling blue eyes, his thin lips, the way he smiled, the way his face lit up at something he enjoyed. He was beautiful, and though you hadn’t said it yet, you loved him with all your heart.

“… and you’re not listening to a word I’ve said!” He broke your reverie and poked your side.

“What? I am listening!” You lied, and bit your lip. Loki raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I was busy looking at you.”

“Really?” Loki propped himself up on one of his elbows.

“Yeah, you’re kind of cute.” You said with a light shrug.

“Only kind of cute?” He feigned offense and fell dramatically on his back, covering his face with one arm. “I am wounded! Only kind of cute… I might as well be a worm!”

You snorted loudly. “Okay, you are  _ very _ cute.” Loki peeked at you from under his arm. “Very,  _ very _ cute.”

Loki turned and sat on his knees, hands on your legs. “I am not  _ cute _ . I am gorgeous! And stunning!” He said with a flip of his hair.

“And humble!” You chortled.

“Am I lying?” He leaned in and kissed you.

“No.” You kissed him back and cupped his face. “You’re too beautiful. Can you blame me, a hopelessly weak girl, for staring dreamily at you all afternoon?”

“I can think of many other things you could be doing.” Loki smiled and kissed you again, pushing you on your back.

The kiss grew hot as he let his body fall gently on top of you. You slid your hands under his shirt, dragging your hands on the warm skin of his back. He growled deep in his chest and pulled back only to fling his shirt away. Then he reclaimed your lips, hands on your thighs as he settled between your legs and pushed his groin into yours, making you whimper. 

His lips nibbling and sucking your neck distracted you from his hands untying your breeches. You didn’t even notice until he was lifting your hips and pulling your pants down, undergarments and all. You squeaked and stared at him, knowing exactly what would happen next.

Loki slid down your body and grabbed the back of your knee, kissing the inside of your thigh while he pulled the pant leg off. He did the same with the other side. Loki smirked at you before burying his face between your legs.

Since the very first time he tasted you, it became his favorite thing in the world. It was a perfect way to tease you, to have you begging for more, to watch you unravel under his ministrations. Loki watched you carefully every time, learning what you liked, what you responded to. Learning to drag your pleasure until you turned into a stuttering quivering mess. It made him  _ so proud _ of himself!

“Use- use your fingers…” You pleaded.

Loki looked up at you, breathing hard. Sliding his hand up your inner thigh, he brought his fingertips to your folds. He hadn’t done this very often, and only when you asked him to. He teased your entrance, sliding his fingers along your crease, getting them warm and wet before inserting one in your cunt. You pulled on his hair, pushing his face back between your legs. Loki decided to take things a little further. Flicking his tongue on your clit, he inserted another finger and did a scissoring move, stretching you enough to slide a third finger. 

There was a slight burning sensation, but he kept sucking and licking your clit, drawing figures around it to keep you distracted. By now you were gushing, and Loki’s fingers slid with ease in and out your cunt. He pressed his tongue flat on your clit and looked at you, flexing his fingers to find that right spot. You screamed when he did, and he smiled against your pussy.

One arm was firmly holding your hips down. The other hand was stroking and stimulating your g-spot, and his mouth was eagerly sucking your oversensite nub. Your legs quivered, and Loki could feel your cunt clenching and fluttering against his fingers. He couldn’t help imagine how that would feel around his cock. His pants were tight already, and that thought caused his hips to grind against the blanket. The vibrations his moans caused sent a shock up your spine, and you screamed his name. Your hands flailed, trying to get a grip on anything you could reach, whether it was the blanket, the grass, or Loki’s hair, while your orgasm washed over you.

Loki removed his fingers and kept his tongue on your clit, letting you come back down. You were panting, sprawled on the blanket, and Loki couldn’t help thinking you looked absolutely sublime. He sat with his legs stretched to the sides, and watched you, eyes dark with lust, the tent on his pants becoming increasingly restraining. You sat up and stared back at him, face still flushed. Your heart rate hadn’t come back to normal yet.

You shuffled on the blanket and knelt between his legs. You slid your hands up his chest and leaned in to kiss him, tasting yourself on his lips. His hands gripped your hips and drew circles on your lower back.

“Loki…” You said breathlessly. “I want -” You gulped hard, hoping he knew what you meant, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

Loki’s breathing picked up. “What? What is it?”

“I want - you to -”

You ran your hands down his chest and started undoing the laces of his breeches with shaking hands. Loki’s mouth fell open and he blinked repeatedly.

“Are - are you - sure?” He stammered.

You nodded vigorously and kissed him,  _ hard _ . When you finally pulled back for air, you put your forehead against his and finished opening his breeches, pulling his cock out. He was already hard and leaking, and you felt your cunt spasm against nothing, almost yearning to have him inside.

“How do you want -?” He breathed out, stroking your back. His hands were shaking as much as yours.

“I don’t know.” You bit your lip. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I.” Loki blushed as you gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. “I mean it. I have  _ read _ stuff, but -” He blushed even more. “Come on, I had to send  _ you _ a book to get -”

You giggled and pecked his lips. That bloody book, and the request that came with it. What basically started this hormonal overdrive you had been stuck with for months. You knew it would eventually lead to -  _ this _ . There was no doubt in your mind, no second thought. You wanted this, and you wanted it with  _ him _ . You went to lay on your back, but he grabbed your hips.

“Stay there, I think it’s better for you. Just let me -” Loki pulled his pants down all the way to his knees.

You straddled his hips and lowered your pussy on his groin, rubbing against it. Loki buried his face on your neck, rocking his hips against yours slowly, feeling your warm juices smear over his cock. Your clit was still sensitive after what his mouth did to you, and the friction was getting you on edge again. You stopped moving. He looked up at you, searching for any glimpse of hesitation. He found none.

You lifted your body and took hold of his cock, keeping it straight as you aligned it with your entrance, and slowly sank on it. Loki buried his face on your neck again, trying to keep as still as possible. His hands rubbed up and down your back, fingers digging in your flesh. Tinges of pain made you whimper as his cock stretched you much more than his fingers had.

“Are you okay?” Loki said with a shaking voice, and kissed your neck.

“It burns a little.”

“Want to stop?”

“No.” You let your head fall to his shoulder and took a deep breath.

Adjusting your hips, you lowered further, getting more of his cock inside of you. Loki’s chest vibrated with a low growl. You whimpered again, feeling a few tears spring to your eyes, and stopped, staying still to get used to the invasion. Loki kissed your neck, his hand sliding up your front, cupping your breast under your shirt. He kneaded the soft flesh and ran his thumb over your nipple. This was another thing he hadn’t done much, but you  _ really _ liked it.

“Keep doing that.” You muttered.

Loki teased your nipple with his thumb again, then he trapped it between his fingers and rolled it. It felt so good it was distracting you from the pain in your pussy, and you sank even lower on his cock. Loki noticed how your body responded to his touch and got an idea. He pulled back and fisted your shirt, pulling it over your head, leaving you naked in front of him.

The way he looked at you, pupils completely blown, with something between adoration and hunger, it sent chills down your spine. He looked into your eyes, but said nothing. Instead he bent down to catch a nipple between his lips. You cursed loudly, and pulled on his hair. One of his hands was playing with your free breast, the other was wrapped around your waist. You relaxed and lowered even more, feeling him fill you. You moved up and down slowly, and he moaned against your chest. He kissed his way to your other breast, teasing the hard nipple with his tongue. You sank down, finally getting him all the way in. He whimpered and you sobbed. That startled him.

“Hey.” He said cupping your face and wiping the one tear that ran down your cheek. “Does it hurt too much? We can still stop, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m perfectly fine, Loki.” You smiled. “Just stay - stay still.”

He rained kisses all over your face and shoulders. You could tell he was making a great effort not to move. His muscles were tense, and there was a bit of desperation in the way he ran his hands all over you. As the pain subsided, your clung to his back and moved up and down. Loki growled, tightening his hold on you.

It felt… weird. Strangely uncomfortable, but still pleasant. You tried to get in a better position and wrapped your legs around his hips. It was easier this way, moving back and forth. His hands went for your hips, and helped you get a rhythm going, slow at first, testing, letting you both explore and enjoy all the new sensations you were experiencing before increasing the speed.

Loki had his flushed face buried in your chest. You could feel his breath on your skin, getting faster with every thrust. He was already whimpering and moaning, trying to hold back, trying to wait for you.

“I am sorry!” He groaned. “I can’t -”

“It’s - It’s okay.” You stammered. “Let go, Loki.”

His fingers dug into the flesh of your hips, increasing the pace of your movements. The desperation in his actions ignited something in you, and the same fire that was making Loki come undone was finally unraveling inside of you too.

“Fuck!” He squealed, making a high pitch sound that you vowed you’d do anything to hear again. His cock twitched inside of you as he came.

His pace slowed down as he tried to catch his breath. Now, you were the desperate one, moving against him chasing your own release. Loki slid a hand between your bodies, reaching your swollen clit with his fingers and rubbing it.

“Come on, my love.” He breathed against your neck, kissing your skin and nipping your earlobe.

Your nails left indents on his shoulder blades as everything you were feeling became too much. Your orgasm sent shockwaves through your very bones. Your legs held Loki on a deathgrip, trying to hold on to him as if he was the only thing keeping you from falling to pieces. Loki held you close until you stopped shaking.

You didn’t know why you felt like crying, but you couldn’t stop. You slumped against him, your hips sliding off his caused his now soft cock to slip out. You buried your face in Loki’s shoulder and sobbed quietly. He rubbed your scalp soothingly.

“Was it that bad?” Loki joked, earning a hard glare and a punch on his arm.

“No, you idiot.” You sniffled. “It was -” You couldn’t find a word for it. There was  _ no way _ you’d find a word for it.

Loki smiled. “It was.”

He kissed the tip of your nose, then your cheeks, then your lips. You melted against him, coming down from the surge of emotions. Visibly calmer, you pulled back and smiled at him.

“You need to get clothes on.” He said. “You’re shivering.”

Loki reached for your shirt and helped you put it on. You accepted reluctantly. You had come to love feeling his skin on yours. His hands were always cold, but the rest of him was so warm and cozy. After cleaning up the best you could, and getting at least half dressed, Loki laid on his back with your head on his chest. None of you said a word. It was nice to simply  _ be _ with him, with the sound of his heartbeat singing a lullaby. In that clearing by the mountains, the rest of the world didn’t exist anymore. You wished you could stay like this forever.

The sun was going down and the warm afternoon air was getting chilly.

Loki rubbed your arm. “Time to get back, my love.”

“Mmm?” You said sleepily and looked at him. “What?”

Loki chuckled and kissed your forehead. “Next time we’re doing this, we’re doing it on a bed. Preferably mine.”

“That would be very nice.” You sat up and stretched your arms above your head, reaching for the rest of your clothes.

After getting dressed, you helped Loki put everything away and went to get the horses. Getting on Aaki wasn’t easy, your muscles were now protesting the earlier overwork.

“Ahhh, I’m gonna feel this for at least a couple of days.” You said, trying to find a comfortable position on the saddle.

“We should probably stretch next time.” Loki said, as he himself was having issues getting on his mare.

You burst out laughing.

The whole ride back to the city you spent on a daze, and still failing to sit right on your horse. It was a welcome relief when you finally got to the stables and were able to dismount. After the horses were taken away, Loki held you close and kissed you. The butterflies in your stomach fluttered, sending shivers all over your skin.

“I guess I will see you in two weeks?” You asked sheepishly, playing with the buckles of his coat.

“Sooner.” He half smiled. “When you least expect it, I’m gonna sneak into your home and steal you.”

You chuckled. “I can’t wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
